


It's kind of cute, really.

by 6uma (alphatabris)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatabris/pseuds/6uma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So apparently you can stick a spear through your chest but you can't get over some bloody weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's kind of cute, really.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boo/gifts).



 

  
"Komaeda?  _Komaeda_! Where the  _hell_  are you? If you’ve been stealing my clothes again, I swear to god, I’ll throw you back into a coma!” Hinata slammed open another door in their insanely huge house. 

 

The storm rain outside was beating down on the roof, and the thunder raging was making the windows rattle. Hinata muttered about getting them replaced sometime, looked under a desk,and left after he couldn’t find a white haired boy anywhere in sight.

 

  
Hinata had looked through about half of the entire house, and his boyfriend  couldn’t  be found. He had looked in all of Komaeda’s favourite places, the library, the third living room, he wasn’t even in the bedroom Hinata used when he was pissed off. Nowhere.

 

Hinata leaned against a wall. This was his exercise for the day, trying to find somebody who whined continuously whenever the two were ten metres apart, but apparently had no problem disappearing the one time he needed to help bring the washing in. What made it worse was that Hinata had favoured looking for him instead of trying to save their clothes from a watery death. 

 

  
Hinata realised it was futile thinking about them now, as the storm  definitely  wasn’t going to end soon, so he pushed off the wall and started to search again. Finally getting back in touch with the Super-High-School-Levels that had actual, well-paying jobs had its perks, but the fact their borrowed house was three storeys high and about thirty rooms on each of them wasn’t exactly helpful in this situation.

 

Blissfully, the third room he checked in was obviously inhabited by Komaeda. His shoes had been thrown near the wall as if he had forgotten to take them off at the front door, one of the tiny coffee tables he always tripped over had been upturned, and there was a small whimpering that could be heard from across the room.

 

  
Hinata frowned and started walking to the wardrobe where the sounds  could be  heard  from . This was… really strange. Why was Komaeda cowering inside a cupboard instead of trying to nervously hide his boner from him, or something? Th o se definitely weren’t the noises of him moaning over one of Hinata’s shirts.

 

Hinata threw open the doors to find Komaeda curled up in a ball, clutching his jacket around him, and staring frightened into the sudden light.The storm had extremely bad timing, and flashed just as Hinata was looking down at him, at which Komaeda screamed, as he receded further into the wardrobe.

 

Hinata groaned and let his head fall to his chest.

 

"Really, Komaeda? You can stab yourself a hundred times through your legs and play Russian Roulette with four extra bullets, but you can’t deal with some flashing lights?"

Komaeda was breathing heavily, but managed to get out a hollow laugh. “Ah, yes? It’s quite pathetic, really-” Another thunder clash caused him to cut off his sentence with a squeak and frantically pull his hood over his head.

Hinata couldn’t hold back his smile. It was almost cute, the way he couldn’t deal with some loud weather.

 

"You’re hopeless," he said as he climbed in the wardrobe.

"A-ah, Hinata-kun, you really don’t have to-" Komaeda trailed off, as Hinata closed the doors and sat down. He then pulled them both together in a tight hug.

"I don’t think I’d be a very good boyfriend if I can’t help you get over your fears, or, uh, something like that."

  
"H-Hinata-kun-  _GAH_ !” 

 

  
Another roll of thunder rattled the windows loudly and Komaeda clutched onto Hinata’s shirt. Hinata had to bite his lip to hold in his laugh ter , as he held Komaeda closer.

"This is kind of cute, you know that?"

  
"That’s mean, Hinata-kun ! " 

Hinata gave up and chuckled to himself. “Alright, alright, just don’t try to kill me with how tight you’re holding me, okay?”

"A-ah, sorry, I can-" Komaeda stumbled over his words as he tried to pull away from Hinata, but his effort was ineffective as the brunet just brought them closer to each other. 

"When the storm is over, we can go out, if you want."

"I would… just like to stay here, with you, if you don’t mind."

 

Hinata spent the next 45 minutes with Komaeda, who was occasionally whimpering and burying his face in Hinata’s chest, until the thunder silenced and the rain could be seen dripping down the window.

 

Hinata softly shrugged the other boy off his shoulder and stood up.

"Hey, Komaeda, the storms stopped now, so we can-" 

  
Before he could finish his sentence, he heard a soft  _thunk_  behind him and turned around to see that Komaeda had fallen asleep.

He sighed softly. “Why are you always so much trouble?”

 

Leaning down, he slid his arms underneath his boyfriends neck and knees in order to pick him up. Making his way out of the wardrobe, he walked to the nearest bedroom he could find and lay him down. 

Before he could leave, he felt Komaedas hand grab his shirt.

"Hinata-kun… could you… stay here for a while?" His eyes were half-closed, and looking dazedly at the wall behind the brunet.

Hinata sighed again and knelt down at the bedside. Pushing up Komaedas hair, he kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Sure thing."


End file.
